


Moonfall

by richardisroger91



Series: Moonfall [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hellenistic Religion & Lore, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardisroger91/pseuds/richardisroger91
Summary: The goddess of the moon is overthrown.
Series: Moonfall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834027
Kudos: 5





	Moonfall

The moon was falling.

Her hair streamed out behind her; her screams followed her like a falling star. The citizens watched her descent in horror. With a resounding roar, she crashed into the earth, ripping up trees and debris. Earthquakes knocked all the city off of its feet - temples collapsed, insula burned, and aqueducts crumpled.

Priests of her temple were the first to run to her. They approached cautiously and in wide-eye awe beheld her as she stumbled to her feet.

Her form was human but unnaturally tall, at least 20 feet. Even as they watched she shrank in height until she was an uncommonly tall woman of seven feet. A soft silver beam of light encased her. She did not emit it, but she seemed as though she stood in a spotlight that had no source. Her eyes sparkled like distant stars, and her hair, which shrouded her like a cloak, was as black as midnight. When she spoke, her voice was soft, distinct, and had the timbre of a distantly ringing bell.

"Do not be frightened," she said. "Great shakings have taken place this night, but I will not harm you. My blessings upon you. Come closer; don't be afraid."

"I am Tisiphineas," the oldest of the priests announced, heeding her command.

He timidly reached out a hand as though to touch her, but snatched it back. She smiled as she clasped his shoulder.

"Do you know who I am?" 

"My Lady, I would know you even if I were deaf and dumb. For over seventy years I have served in your temple. I have backed cakes for your feasts, lit the incense and candles of your alters, and have sung your hymns. You are the guardian of the night, the Lady of the Shadows, and the hurler of the falling stars. Yes, I know you, Lady: You are Selene, the goddess of the moon." 

The gathered crowd knelt at Tisiphineas's proclamation. He remained standing as he addressed her further. 

"What has happened, my goddess? Why has such a divine being in fair in face as you are in honor, justice, and compassion come plummeting like a forgotten bird to the earth?"

She extended her arm to point to the sky. Where the moon had once loomed, enormous, smooth, and almost as bright as the day's sun, a smaller, pockmarked coin glowed with light equaled not even a fourth to the light Selene had provided hung.

"I have been tossed from the heavens," she intoned. "An upstart has risen to power and wishes to enthrone his bastard daughter in my domain. It is the beginning of war." 


End file.
